The present invention relates generally to the field of task management, and more particularly to task prioritization.
Task management is the process of managing task through their life cycle and typically involves planning, testing, tracking and reporting. Task management applications allow users to visualize which tasks are to be completed over a particular period of time and thereby assist users manage their schedules effectively. Effective task management requires managing many aspects of a task, including associated status, priority, time, human and financial constraints, recurrence and notification. However, unforeseen complications can inhibit the completion of the tasks included in those schedules. For example, users may be stuck in traffic jams, waiting in lines, or waiting for delayed public transportation, and are thus unable to complete tasks that they set out to complete.